The Flame of Lighting that never disappears! Kanto Style!
by Jolteon626
Summary: What happens if a girl that bumps into a Ash and his friends. They were heading to a city but this girl helps them. Who is this girl and what is her connection with the gym leader of the city? Find out! The summary is horrible but the story is good. Rated T just in case. Review!


Chapter 1: Meeting Crystal

(The Forest by Thunder Town)

Ash and the gang (Brock and Misty) continue their journey to Thunder Town **(****A.N. Made this up so bare with me please.)** for Ash's next Gym Battle to become a Pokemon Master. He only has two gym bages so far.

As they were walk to the town which was a few miles away about Pokemon, gym battles and other important stuff.

They stopped and was lost.

"Hey where are we?" said Ash.

"I don't know Ash?" said Misty while she was scared because it was night time in the forest and there might be bug-type Pokemon.

As they kept on walking they didn't know who will be the gym leader and meet a new friend?

(Meanwhile in Thunder Town inside of the gym)

When Ash and friends were in the forest a girl named Crystal.

She was hang upside down on her bed and petting her Pokemon Jolteon. She was very bored.

Then she got a idea in her head. "Jolteon." she stared while the Pokemon looked at her. "I have an idea." she finished.

Jolton gave her a questionable look.

Crystal got up from her bed and went to the kitchen where her mother is, while Jolteon follow her. "Hey mom." Crystal said.

Her mother turn around and smiled at her.

Her mother appearance is she has pink eyes and blue short hair too. Crystal have the same appearance as her mother while her little sister has the appearance as her father. Her father was the gym leader of this town :Thunder City.

Once when Crystal got older her father went on a Pokemon journey, and Crystal took over as gym leader of Thunder City.

Her father apperence is he has brown hair. Green eyes and is tall. Her sister named Alya has the same apperence but more girler. Crystal, Alya and there mother miss father very much and hopes he okey.

They sometimes chat on the chating device but rarely because Crystal sometimes have a lot of requests for gmy battles since the Kanto League is comin up soon. And her father have the same thing to with the Pokemon battles.

"Could I go for a bike ride with Jolteon outside of town." said Crystal.

Her mother turn to her and asked "But what if there is a Trainer that wants to have a gym battle?"

"Then I will tell my sis to the trainers that I not here for the gym battles." Crystal said trying to reason her mother.

Her mother signed and said "Fine."

Jolteon and Crystal cheered in happiness.

Her mother showed her a worried face because it is night time outside.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, I have Jolteon and the others with me." said Crystal wisely.

"Ok Crystal but be carful." said her mother seriously.

Crystal nodded.

Then she shouted while run out the door to her bike "Come one Jolteon!"

Jolteon barked in an agreement and ran to Crystal and went into her bike's basket.

They started riding out of Thunder Town.

"You know Jolteon?" started Crystal.

Jolteon looked at her.

Then Crystal continues "Maybe we can go through the forest and try to fine some Pokemon to join your group?"

Jolteon barked in an agreement. As they head through to the forest they didn't know what to expect.

As they head to the forest to train Crystal statrted to feel dizzy for some reason for some reason probably from not sleeping.

Jolteon looked up worriedly.

Crystal saw her worried look. "D-don't w-worrie J-jolteon I'm fine." She said sleepily.

Little did Crystal know Ash and the gang was walking at the same trail. They weren't really paying attention.

* * *

Ash and the gang was walking through what looked like an abounded tail that nobody used for many years ago. Brock was looking at the map in question though.

"Brock are you sure you know where we are going?" Question Misty.

Brock look fusturated by looking at the map. He was also very sure about what to say.

They than heard a scream.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ash turned around but it was too late a person knocked him on the ground along with the person.

Misty, Pickachu and Brock both goan at what happen to Ash and this girl. Pikachu was on the ground as well but was standing.

They both groan.

"Ow that hurt." groaned Ash.

The girl looked up and quickly got up.

"Oh my god are you okey?" She said with a worried look.

"I'm fine." said Ash

"Are you sure?" The girl said as she help Ash up with a hand.

Ash nodded as he got off from the ground.

The girl is the same age as them. She has long blue hair that was tied up into a ponytai, hot pink eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt that had the pokeball symbol and shorts. To finsh up the outfit she had aqua blue sneakers.

The girl looked around like she was looking for something.

"Jolteon!" She shouted.

They heard a bark and the four saw it was a yellow pokemon. It was a Jolteon. The Jolteon ran up to the girl and bark happily. The girl giggled as the electric type pokemon hop on to her shoulders.

"Sorry about that but I suddenly got tired and that was when I crashed into you." She said sheepishly and pointing to Ash.

"It's okey it happens sometimes. By the way I'm Ash And this is Pikachu." he said to the girl. Pikachu squealed its name in happiness.

"I'm Misty." The red head introduce herself.

"And I'm Brock." He said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Crystal and this is Jolteon." The girl named Crystal said and Jolteon barked in happiness.

"So where are you guys headed off too?" Asked Crystal.

"Oh we are headed to Thunder City but we got lost." Said Brock.

**A.N: Here you go the 1st chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it so far! **

**Review Please! **

**~Jolteon626 ^_^**


End file.
